


Morning Kisses

by lumiereandcogsworth



Series: sweet moments [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: Adam blinked his eyes open; slowly the beautiful woman in front of him began to appear in full view. The sunlight silhouetted her at first, she had flare all around her, Adam thought he might still be dreaming a beautiful dream.





	Morning Kisses

Morning light began streaming through the window, projecting onto Belle’s sleeping husband’s face. She turned around from her vanity where she had begun getting herself presentable for the day. Belle wondered if the bright beam of light from their terrace would finally wake him up. He stirred in his peacefulness, raising one arm up and resting the back of his hand on his forehead. Belle smiled at her husband, still feeling excited to call him that. They’d been married for a week, their love so deep and still so new. She slowly walked toward him as he continued to stretch and wake up, the sunlight finally forcing him to greet the day. Adam blinked his eyes open; slowly the beautiful woman in front of him began to appear in full view. The sunlight silhouetted her at first, she had flare all around her, Adam thought he might still be dreaming a beautiful dream.   
“Good morning,” Belle said, grinning at her very sleepy prince.  
“Good morning, my wife,” Adam whispered, just as happy as Belle to use their new marital titles. He reached up the hand that had been resting on his chest and held Belle’s. It was somehow dainty and strong at the same time. Almost as though her hands had spent just as much time holding books as they had spent tinkering in a workshop. He loved how perfectly they fit into his own, as though they were meant to fit together all along.   
“Time to get up, love,” Belle said gently, playfully tugging on her husband’s arm. Adam chuckled, pulling her hand back toward him.   
“What if instead, you came here,” Adam said in his most seductive yet groggy tone. Belle laughed, internally admitting she’d love to join him, but knowing they had many things to do that day. They may have just got married, but soon they’d be crowned as king and queen of France. Royal duties were waiting for them. As a compromise, Belle bent down slowly and softly kissed him on the lips. Adam put his other hand on the back of Belle’s neck, beginning to run his fingers in her hair. Suddenly, Belle pulled back, smiling lovingly at a man who definitely wished she had not pulled away from him.   
“If you want more,” she whispered, an inch from his face. “You’ll have to get out of bed.” She began to stand up straight, Adam’s eyes were locked with hers as she strutted backwards and eventually twirled around, her long hair flipping gracefully with her.   
“Well then I suppose I’m getting out of bed,” Adam joked, pushing himself to a seated position, his back against the intricately designed headboard of their bed. Belle laughed, looking back as she continued her trek back to the vanity.   
Her husband had risen from bed quicker than she anticipated. In a quick and passionate moment, Adam swiftly stood up, reached for his wife’s hand, pulling her close and turning her around, and grabbed her waist. He kissed her with even more passion than the first kiss, holding her closer and never wanting to let her go. Belle let her arms fall around his neck, kissing him back with thankful surprise. When they finally pulled away, still holding each other in their arms, they chuckled, looking into the other’s eyes and pressing their foreheads together, so ridiculously happy to start this new life together. 


End file.
